Perfect Condition
by lizteroid
Summary: A continuation of "Mamma's Special Cakes". Brarline.


**_Author's Note:: _This is the sequel to 'Mama's Special Cakes'. Enjoy.

* * *

**"The party's in here!" came Karl's voice from the other side of Julie's bedroom door.

Much to the ladies' despair, well from what they could make of the scene playing in rather slow motion before them, Karl had happened to discover that the door to his daughter's bedroom was not locked properly and inside, Katherine and Bree were naked. Katherine of course had handled her take on the marijuana better than Bree had, the latter of whom was laying across the bed with a huge smirk across her lips and pie eyed as her naked form was drank in by Karl. The lawyer's eyes lit up as he made numerous mental snapshots of Bree's body and in sync with his eye movements, he let his thoughts run wild; _"I'mma have me some scarlet lovin' tonight"_

Just as soon as Karl had let the thought dance around his mind, Audrey, Karl's girlfriend stepped into the room and upon seeing the ladies on the bed, dressed in well…nothing, she peeped at them, and swooned a little at how perfect their figures were before she squeaked as she realised what she was actually feasting her eyes upon before Audrey then flailed backwards out of the room, while trying to cover her eyes and ran along the hallway to the bathroom, leaving Karl alone with them.

He smirked his smirk, and walked his walk, (well it was more a swagger) over to the bed and looked over the naked and almost sleeping beauties as they lay together, obviously spent and totally spaced out from the pot. Karl was slightly drunken himself as he looked over the bodies before him and the thoughts in his mind because racier. For some time, he must've blanked out because when he finally remembered something again, he was standing at the foot of the bed, his boxers and trousers around his ankles and standing shirtless as he held to Bree's hips, and he was starting to thrust into her as her eyes were rollin' all over, getting lazy just as Katherine watched.

Bree lay there, seemingly unaffected by Karl's thrusting into her, giving out a few random moans and grunts here and there. It wasn't until Katherine moved a little closer, and decided to join in on the action that Bree became more vocal in the threesome. Katherine slowly yet confidently reached for Bree's body before Karl moaned out a little, seeing how the women touched each other and loved each other, he couldn't help but watch in awe of Katherine and Bree, of how they moved so freely together but above all, how sexual they really were.

Katherine then reached her arm up and pulled Karl's face down to hers, kissing him deeply as he continued to thrust into Bree's core. Katherine then looked to Karl and murmured, "You can't give Red all the fun, you gotta fuck me too!" upon hearing so, Bree's eyes widened, as if she'd only just happened to realise what was prodding at her insides with such extreme pleasure, making her muscles clamp and release. Katherine looked to Karl still, an innocent and angelic yet naughty expression crossing her face, her eyes being the tell tale sign of her mischievous intents.

Before Bree could even come close to any form of climax, Karl pulled out of her and with his first finger, he looked to Katherine and motioned for her to come close to him and lay down. Instead, Katherine decided to fall forwards, her butt sticking out to Karl as Bree moved backwards from Katherine but was stopped when the brunette hooked her arms around Bree's thighs just as Karl readied Katherine for his first plunge. Feeling Karl's manhood lingering around her entrance, Katherine cordially extended her neck to flick her mouth over Bree's core and once he saw it happen, Karl took the dive, he thrust inside Katherine and grunted, pressing deeply inside of her for a little while.

It was when Karl began to thrust, that all three finally felt the full benefit of the pleasure. Karl and Katherine together as hips met in deep and long thrusts, with the thrusting inside her, Katherine then began to moan a little with her lips and tongue against Bree's center, to which the redhead responded by trapping her fingers in the tresses of Katherine's head.

"Karrrl!"

"Katherine!!"

"Laaaay-dieees!"

All three of them seemed to erupt with animalistic grunts while they all began to move, Katherine first as she felt Karl's hands on her hips, she moved forwards and swiftly turned herself over, looking up at Karl first, before she tilted her head back ever so slightly to look at Bree. Bree looked down before their lips connected, letting the redhead taste herself among the soft grape of the wine and the grassy taste of the marijuana lingering on Katherine's mouth. The two ladies moaned, Katherine because Karl pushed back into her and Bree because she was once again kissing her new lover Katherine.

Soon enough, Katherine had moved Bree so she was straddled over her and she could please the redhead, as Karl still held to Katherine's thighs, keeping her legs apart as he rammed her harshly over again while he and Bree decided to use the more passionate route of kissing and groping. Katherine soon felt fingers, pumping inside of her while she let her tongue flit over Bree's core as the redhead paid her full attention to Karl's throbbing member, something she's never really done with any man before. They all worked each other into frenzied orgasms, groaning and panting and cursing at each other as each of their climaxes hit their bodies, carrying them up above their own convulsing forms while they sailed on the pleasure for those amazing, ecstatic seconds.

Coming back down, the threesome crumpled. Karl in the middle of the women, Katherine in his left, Bree on his right. Karl held them to his slick form, the blanket not covering them in any way as they let their breathing decrease back to its normal rate, and they finally got control of their bodies again. He let his hand trail over Katherine's thigh and hip and then let his nose skim along Bree's neck before he looked up at the ceiling taking in on of his usual after sex sighs and he muttered, "Now bunnies, that was the perfect condition I like you in for a fuck…"

**Fini.**


End file.
